No te alejes
by Haani.Sisath
Summary: Basado en el juego Forest of Drizzling rain. Al cabo de horas de la derrota de la Kotori Obake, Suga se comporta de una manera extraña. Decidido, decide abandonar la mansión, ¿como reaccionara Shiori ante eso?
1. Cap 1: Partida

Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que la historia es completamente mía, con excepción de los personajes, que no me pertenecen (para mi lamentación -.-)

Este juego es un poco nuevo, estrenado en el año 2013, quiero aclarar que no soy dueña de los personajes (ojala lo fuera, así habría un sexy y deseado beso *-*), es propiedad de Stardust KRNKRN

Sin más que decir los dejo leer n.n

_**PARTIDA**_

Un pasillo, con escasa iluminación, era todo lo que podía distinguir.

Hacía un par de horas la maldición de aquella bruja, así como su promesa hecha con ella, habían desaparecido gracias a ella y a su acompañante.

Al pensar en él, invocó aquellos recuerdos recuperados de su estancia en aquella mansión: su tosco y brusco comportamiento, lo tímido y llorón que solía ser su amigo, la promesa que hizo en lugar de él para rescatarlo, el que luego el chico quisiera salvarla del destino que le esperaba… había dado cada sonido que saliera de sus labios con tal de que la pequeña no cumpliera su promesa hasta ser mayor.

Suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en donde estaba y, por primera vez, se planteo la pregunta de qué hacía allí si hace apenas unos momentos estaba cobijada en su cama. Su vista pronto se acostumbro a la oscuridad y reconoció aquel pasillo, ¿no era el que se encontraba en el primer piso de la mansión? Recordó inmediatamente que se había levantado de su lecho para tomar un vaso con agua… en las noches últimamente hacía mucho calor.

Bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras, lentamente para no tropezar, y fijo su vista al frente. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Suga, ya que ya eran altas horas de la noche.

-¡Suga-kun! – gritó, corriendo a su encuentro. Tenía algo que preguntarle, algo que rondaba su mente desde hace horas y que no la dejaba dormir tranquila, por lo que aprovecho la oportunidad. El joven, quien se encontraba de espaldas, giró hasta cruzar sus ojos con los de ella.

Shiori frenó bruscamente, a escasos centímetros del muchacho. Ahora no se acordaba de la dichosa pregunta que, nerviosamente, le iba a formular. No lo haría hasta saber porque se encontraba así. Él no parecía el de siempre. Sus ojos se mostraban fríos, sin expresión. Sus labios fruncidos, al igual que su ceño, expresaban molestia, y sus manos sostenían algo que ella no había visto al momento de correr hacia él: una maleta.

¿P-pasa a-algo, Suga-kun? ¿Vas a-a algún lado? – preguntó/tartamudeo, intimidada por su mirada tan intensa puesta sobre ella.

Me marcho – fue lo único que contestó.

¿Se marchaba? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Acaso él no se iba a quedar en aquella mansión como anteriormente le había dicho?

Q-que estas d-diciendo, Suga-kun – sonrió débilmente y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Me cansé de este lugar. Estar encerrado siempre, cuidar de los niños para que no se adentren al bosque, que algunas de sus madres me miren como si estuviera loco, al no ser ellas creyentes de la leyenda… - hablaba mucho, y si bien hacía poco había recuperado su voz, no era de hacerlo. Pero se convenció de que era él quien hablaba, puesto que se notaba claramente que aquella voz salía de sus labios -. Pero lo que me tiene más cansado, es tener que cuidar de ti.

La miró fijamente, pareciendo que podía observar hasta su alma con aquella mirada, la cual le paro el corazón y, dolida y avergonzada, bajo la vista. Sus palabras la habían sorprendido de sobremanera. Suga, quien siempre se encontraba calmado y feliz de ayudarla (si bien lo segundo no lo denotaba en su expresión, al paso de pocas horas junto a él le bastaron para saberlo) se comportaba frío y distante, incluso en sus ojos se podían apreciar el asco que sentía.

¿Un momento? ¿Asco? Eso no podía ser. Suga-kun, su amigo de la infancia nunca podría mirarla con esos ojos, lo conocía demasiado para saberlo, y sabía también que nunca la trataría mal. Sin embargo… estaba echándole en cara el haber renunciado a su libertad y a su capacidad para hablar por protegerla durante tantos años. Pero… ¿acaso no había sido él quien había decidido cuidar de ella? Su pecho dolía, demasiado.

No pudo siquiera pensar en algo mas para decirle ya que cuando elevó su cabeza, observó como su amigo de la infancia ya había caminado un largo trecho y ahora sostenía la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos, dispuesto a marcharse. No podía permitirlo. Luego de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella misma, de donde había crecido, sin recordar las promesas hechas en el pasado, no lo iba dejar marchar así como así. Él la había salvado, así como ella también lo salvo cuando eran pequeños. No podía abandonarla.

-¡Suga-kun! ¡Espera! – corrió nuevamente hacia él para, seguidamente, tomar la chaqueta negra del joven, impidiéndole avanzar -. ¡No puedes irte, prometiste que hablaríamos de muchas cosas! ¡Aún no lo hemos hecho! ¿No lo recuerdas, eh, Suga-kun? – sonrió débilmente al tiempo que unas traicioneras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Sus dedos temblaban, al igual que sus rodillas, haciendo difícil el trabajo de impedir que se marchara y al mismo tiempo de mantenerse en pie. Se aferro con más fuerza a su chaqueta, y soltó un débil gemido cuando Suga intento apartarla.

No hay nada de qué hablar. Las personas cambian Shiori. Algunas en un lapso de mucho tiempo: años, décadas. En cambio, otras, en tan solo unas pocas horas. Yo soy una de esas otras personas – su voz se había vuelto más dura, cargada de veneno. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió; desde afuera entraba una luz tan brillante que la cegó momentáneamente -. No quiero pasar mi vida entera cuidando de una chica como tú. Si bien estoy agradecido de lo que hiciste por salvarme, no quiero tener que ver contigo nunca más en mi vida, simplemente me molestas – estas últimas palabras terminaron por romper el frágil corazón de la muchacha, que aflojo su agarre hacia él sin darse cuenta -. Y no vuelvas a llamarme "Suga-kun". Nunca más – fue lo último que le escucho decir antes de que él se soltara bruscamente de su agarre y se marchará, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Shiori no supo qué hacer. ¿Debía ir por él o dejarlo marchar?

Lo había retenido en aquel lugar por muchos años. No podía negarle su libertad, su deseo de salir de allí, por el mero hecho de que deseaba que no se fuera. No quería que se fuera. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero necesitaba de él, de sus pequeñas e imperceptibles sonrisas, de aquel sonrojo que se instalo en su rostro al momento de pronunciar ese suave y débil "Shii-chan" que hacia tanto no escuchaba. Sin embargo…

Creo que es hora de dejarlo ir – suspiró, para luego cerrar los ojos y apoyarse de espaldas contra la puerta, resbalando y dejándose caer al suelo. Abrazo sus rodillas y enterró la cara en ellas, ahogando los gemidos de dolor.

Al ser cerrada esa puerta, la oscuridad poco a poco iba envolviéndola, haciéndola caer lentamente, mientras le recordaba todos los momentos dolorosos de su vida. La pérdida de sus padres, el casi perder a Suga de por vida, cuando Sakuma se perdió en el bosque… muchos más momentos e imágenes fueron pasando rápidamente a la vez que iba cayendo, adentrándose cada vez en aquel abismo de completa negrura.

No intento luchar por salir de allí, por recuperar su libertad e ir detrás del joven que momentos antes había desaparecido, y que seguramente, nunca más volvería a ver.

_¿De qué sirve escapar de este lúgubre lugar si Suga-kun no va a estar esperando por mí? _

Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación, las cuales ya habían dejado un camino marcado por su piel. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su boca seca de tanto llamar al joven de ojos negros entre susurros ahogados.

Finalmente, aquel abismo de dolor, desesperación, tristeza, impotencia, soledad y amargura la engulló por completo. Lo último que se escuchó fue su grito desgarrar la tranquilidad del tiempo y el espacio en que se encontraba.

¡SUGA-KUUUUUUUUN!

Hoooooola !

Buenooo, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic jee n.n espero que les haya gustado

Espero criticas, comentarios, botellas con cloroformo, tomatazos (?)

Les pido de favor que no insulten, si tienen algún comentario respecto a la escritura, la narración o algo que deba corregir que lo hagan sin insultos de por medio onegaaai

Sin más que decir me despido n.n

Hasta la próxima parte :D si es que quieren seguir leyendo jee :$

Besos y saludos: Sisath


	2. Cap 2: Pensamientos de una noche

_Pensamientos de una noche_

Su grito resonó en toda la habitación.

Shiori se sentó en su cama sudando, respirando agitadamente y llorando. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Una pesadilla. Una horrible y cruel pesadilla. Se molestó consigo misma por haber soñado cosas que la lastimaron y que jamás pasarían; porque no lo harían ¿verdad?

Se removió inquieta en su cama, tratando de alejar las imágenes de su pesadilla de su mente. No se creía todavía el haber soñado algo así. Suga era su amigo y jamás la lastimaría, es más, hasta la había protegido durante toda su vida a costa de la suya. Entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan inquieta?

Entonces lo recordó. El joven la había ignorado todo el día de ayer, momentos después de la derrota de la Kotori Obake. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía. Lo único que si sabía es que su amigo la comenzó a evitar sin razón aparente.

Cada vez que ella se acercaba para preguntarle el porqué de su manera de actuar (reuniendo valor de quien-sabe-donde), él se alejaba; cuando se topaban en algún pasillo y trataba de entablar alguna conversación, la esquivaba fácilmente y se daba a la fuga; incluso al momento de la cena, recogió y su plato y cenó solo en su habitación.

Ahora comprendía porque soñó lo que soñó. Y su corazón se estrujo, instalándose la duda en este, como una pequeña espina que se encaja cada vez más dolorosamente.

Se acostó bajo las sábanas y abrazo sus rodillas, permitiendo dar rienda suelta al llanto que se había atorado en su garganta al momento de despertar.

Se lo había prohibido; se había negado a llorar por tanto tiempo que aquel sueño fuel el detonante perfecto que la hizo estallar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin llorar? ¿Semanas, meses o años? No recordaba con exactitud, todo el tiempo había ocultado su sufrimiento para evitar hacer sentir mal a las personas que la rodeaban. Pero ahora se encontraba sola resguardada bajo aquellas suaves y cálidas sábanas asique, ¿qué importaba?

Había caído en un dolor absoluto cuando el Suga de sus sueños la abandonó, rompiendo su corazón en miles de pedacitos. A pesar de no ser real, nuevamente había sido abandonada. Primero sus padres, y ahora él. Sin embargo, prefería que él la hubiese abandonado a que le pasase lo que a sus padres. ¿Qué pasaría si su mejor amigo en realidad se marchaba de su vida? No a otro lugar, no a otra ciudad. Sino del mundo de los vivos.

Sabía la respuesta. Era la primera vez que se planteaba esa pregunta pero conocía la respuesta de ante mano. Moriría. Moriría de dolor y sufrimiento; angustia y desesperación, tristeza y soledad. Lo acompañaría a cualquier lado que él fuera y que le permitiera, incluso al mundo de los muertos. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a sentirse tan apegada al joven? No llevaba ni dos meses en aquella mansión y sentía que lo había necesitado y amado por años.

Porque si. Shiori estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Dejo de llorar al momento y abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Había pasado por alto el hecho de que ahora recordaba que lo había conocido desde niños y algo hizo "click" en su cabeza.

Era por él, que su corazón había estado vacío por años. Era por él, que rechazaba a cada joven que se le declaraba. Era por él, que despertaba por las noches con una angustia creciendo en su pecho sin saber la razón, tal como esa noche. Era por él, que sentía que algo, o más bien _alguien_, faltaba en su vida.

Era él, a quien había anhelado encontrar cada segundo que habían estado separados.

Todo el tiempo fue Suga.

Su reciente descubrimiento la hizo sonreír un poco y frotar la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos, tratando de despejar su mente.

Tal vez en algún momento Suga se apartaría para, al fin, comenzar con su vida. Tal vez, no volvieran a verse nunca. Tal vez, él nunca se enteraría de sus sentimientos. Pero ella lo había encontrado. El motivo por el cual su corazón, aún ahora en su momento de angustia, seguía palpitando.

"_Deja de pensar en cosas dolorosas tan solo un momento. Desde que despertaste estas así."_ Era imposible no hacerlo luego de lo que había pasado.

Se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas e intento relajarse. Movió sus hombros, girándolos de atrás hacia delante, luego girando su cabeza en círculos y por último estirando sus brazos al techo para relajar los músculos.

"_¡Diablos!"_ se reprochó mentalmente. "_Esto no está funcionando"._

Soltó un suspiro cargado de desesperación y cerró sus ojos, recostando la cabeza en su almohada dispuesta a disfrutar algunas horas de sueño. Luego de un día tan agitado y una noche con tantas lágrimas derramadas, grandes tristezas y descubrimientos que no planeaba realizar, su mente se encontraba cansada y ansiaba algo de paz.

Una paz que no logró conciliar ya que, a pesar del sueño que tenía, no pudo seguir descansando. Eran las 4 am y se había despertado (a causa de su pesadilla) hacía tan solo 5 minutos.

"_Curioso_" pensó, "_cuantos pensamientos puedes tener en tan poco, cuando no eres consciente del tiempo a tu alrededor_".

Luego de algunas vueltas sobre su cama, encontró una posición perfecta, recostada boca abajo, con las manos bajo la almohada, una pierna tapada y la otra no. Respiró suavemente un par de veces tratando de regular su respiración y al fin, luego de muchos intentos, se calmó.

Se sentía tan cansada, quería dormir hasta que la luna saliera al día siguiente, pero unos leves toques en su puerta la hicieron despabilarse.

Solo había otra persona en aquel museo, aparte de ella.

"_Oh-Dios-no_"

No ahora, no podía estar ahí ahora. Tan solo unos momentos antes había aceptado por fin que lo amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo, había llorado por él e incluso había _soñado_ con él.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Le había costado serenarse para encontrarse frente al joven en ese momento. Sus manos comenzaron a templar y sus ojos a lagrimear.

Nuevamente el miedo la invadió. Miedo a que su sueño se hiciera realidad y él se marchara, no sin antes de despedirse. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando recordó todo lo que había soñado y pensado aquella noche.

Se había sentido sola todo el maldito día de ayer para que ahora viniera a buscarla. Sola y despreciada. Tanto había sufrido que esa misma noche su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada.

Asique… ¿Por qué ahora estaba ahí, tras su puerta que esperaba ser abierta, cuando la había ignorado todo el día? Nuevamente se escuchó aquel golpeteo contra esta. Cerró sus ojos y mas lagrimas bajaron por ellos.

"_¡Maldición! Fue solo un sueño, no es como si en realidad se fuera a marchar, ¡cálmate!" _trato de convencerse mentalmente.

Titubeo un par de segundos y se decidió. Seco sus ojos, se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada de su cuarto.

"_Deja de ser una cobarde y enfréntale. Necesitas saber porque se comportó así contigo ayer, asique no pierdas la compostura y no te pongas a llorar como una bebé frente a él"_

Claro, era fácil pensarlo. Hacerlo era otra cosa.

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente sobre el picaporte y se obligo a serenarse. Inhaló y exhaló suavemente, tratando de calmarse.

"_No te vuelvas loca, ni siquiera sabes porque está aquí"._

Buen punto. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque Suga-kun estaba golpeando la puerta de su habitación a horas tan altas de la madrugada.

Recordó como estaba vestida y se sonrojo. Suga no debía verla vestida de esa forma bajo ningún concepto.

Y es que, vestir un pantalón corto y una sudadera dos talles más grandes, no la hacía verse muy _femenina___ ante sus ojos. Se sonrojo aún más al pensar en aquello.

¿Qué le importaba que la viera así? No estaba tratando de conquistarlo asique estaba bien que vistiera con aquello. Sin embargo, tomó una bata de color lila que se encontraba en la silla de su cuarto y se la colocó.

Finalmente, se encamino de nuevo hacia la puerta y esta vez, sin ponerse a pensar para no darle demasiadas vueltas, giró el picaporte y abrió al instante.

Un pequeño rubor se extendió por sus mejillas cuando posó la vista en el joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

Sus ojos brillaban suavemente y su cabello se encontraba alborotado, clara señal de que momentos atrás había estado durmiendo plácidamente. Sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de ¿preocupación? Y qué decir de su vestimenta. Tan solo unos pantalones largos de color negro y su torso al descubierto. Sí, todo Suga hacía a Shiori perderse entre sus pensamientos y sonrojarse de todas las maneras posibles.

Se pego una cachetada mentalmente y se obligó a prestar atención a lo que sucedía. Aún no entendía porque su amigo se encontraba allí.

-¿Sucede algo, Suga-kun?

••••

Espero que la línea de separación (o los circulitos, la misma cosa) de acá arriba ↑ aparezca D:

Acá la segunda parte de mi fic :D bien bien, se que tarde en subirlo, pero en mi defensa….!

No tengo nada ._.

No sabía que había tanta gente que le gustara tanto este juego como a mi :D soy feliz! n.n

Aprecio a la gente que me dejo sus rewies para seguir continuando la historia quiero aclarar que esto será un three shot, asi que espero que la última parte sea de su agrado n.n

No sé que en momento subiré la tercera parte, pero espero que pueda ser dentro de las próximas dos semanas para que mi hermana tampoco me mate jeeee

Porque si, se que estas leyendo esto maldita traidora ¬¬

Comentarios u opiniones sin ofensas de por medio son bien recibidos n.n

Hasta la última parte y espero que tengan una linda mañana/medio día/tarde/noche dependiendo el horario en que lo lean e.e

Besos y saludos: Sisath


End file.
